


24 Glasses #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: Drinking with Reuenthal, mental notes of Wolfgang Mittermeyer
Kudos: 8





	24 Glasses #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> #writober2020 and for this one I had no good ideas but an insighful commentary on drinking in the OVA. I watched it abt ten years ago for the first time. I rewatched it in 2020 and two things that I noticed the second time around were 1) Hilda and Reinhard are not remotely close to a romantic relationship 2) EVERYONE DRINKS SO MUCH. Next time I rewatch the series, I'll have a drinkalong. It will be A REALLY BAD IDEA but FUN.

Drinking with Reuenthal, mental notes of Wolfgang Mittermeyer

**1-2 glasses**

It’s about noon and Reuenthal has lunch

**2-3 glasses**

It’s not noon but we are still at work, and Reuenthal is on some nice cognac with his coffee.

**3-5 glasses**

Workday is just over and there is a reason to pop a bottle of champagne.

**4-7 glasses**

Dinner. 

If he’s with a lady: Funny, witty, some bad boy charm.

If he’s with me: Funny, witty, some fuck Kaiser charm.

**5-12 glasses**

Coffee & dessert.

If he’s with a lady: Funny, witty, hand on her thigh

If he’s with me: Funny, witty, sharp, but Oskar please shut up and don’t say these things in public people can hear

**6-15 glasses**

Drinks

If he’s with a lady: Takes her home, does that manly thing that he claims that ladies like

If he’s with me: Peak funny, peak witty, incredibly intelligent, maybe the best person in the world, don’t tell Eva

**7-22 glasses**

Drinks, wine at his place, wine at my place, raiding the cellar

If he’s with a lady: Don’t wanna hear, don’t wanna know, it can’t be good

If he’s with me: Talks about his father, says he’s worthless, no Oskar you’re not, Oskar maybe you should talk to someone?, NO OSKAR I’M TAKING THE FORK AWAY FROM YOU RIGHT NOW

**8-28 glasses**

If he’s with a lady: I’ve no idea, I hope she packs her bags and leaves. I love Oskar, but I hope she packs her things and leaves and she has a one way ticket and she never comes back.

If he’s with me: Peak funny, peak witty, incredibly intelligent, maybe the best person in the world, don’t tell Eva, fuck Kaiser, Oskar you're the best friend I've ever had


End file.
